New Beginnings
by elsiecarson
Summary: Albus and Minerva have gotten together over the summer and now that school has started again they're being asked all sorts of questions and dealing with the usual problems at the school.
1. Changes

School was starting for another year and there was one person who was especially happy at the prospect: Professor Minerva McGonagall. She had completely changed her style over the summer, thanks to Albus Dumbledore, from wearing only black and green to wearing every colour in the rainbow. Her wardrobe is similar in the range of colours it has to Albus' now. She was going to knock everyone's socks off on the first of September. She always liked going back to work, but this year was going to be different. She was going to be noticed and she was happy.

All the teachers were slowly filtering back to Hogwarts and everyone who saw Minerva thought she looked ten years younger. This wasn't just the new wardrobe; however no one knew that but her. She was dating for the first time in a long time. She wasn't dating just anybody, but the man of her dreams, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age. She'd loved Albus as long as she could remember, but for the first time in her life she'd been afraid to say anything.

Albus had finally said something to her, but it had taken him almost fifty years to tell her. She laughed now to think of it but at the time she was terrified of what he was about to say because he was so nervous. He'd finally admitted he liked her on the last day of school the school year before. They'd spent all summer together in Scotland (Minerva's homeland), France, and Mould-on-the Wold, England (Albus' hometown). Minerva had had a wonderful time and Albus was so attentive that Minerva felt spoiled and princess-like. Albus had always thought she was a princess from the first day he met her.


	2. You're Hot!

The first of September had finally arrived and Minerva was thrilled. She slipped into her silver robes with black trim and shivered slightly as the cool satin lining slid over the curves of her body. She smiled slightly, only slightly, as she imagined the reaction of the students when they saw her for the first time. Shock would probably be an understatement, she decided.

Minerva walked briskly through the hallways in order to be on time to meet the first years at the front entrance. She looked kinder but still had a very commanding, stern presence which she wanted to maintain. Professor Dumbledore chuckled as he watched her nervously waiting and drumming her long, slender fingers on the banister as she did every year. Some things never change Albus thought, and I don't want to change her; she's perfect just the way she is. She's done the same thing every year since she became Transfiguration professor here in 1956.

Hagrid walked up with all the first years trailing behind and he smiled a small half-smile. Minerva gave him a wink and smiled a small all-knowing smile. As the first years slowly filtered towards her the ones who knew her through older siblings looked as if they'd been hit over the head with a baseball bat. Their mouths dropped like a rock as they looked at the beautiful person their hard-nosed, spinster, workaholic professor had become.

Professor McGonagall walked the first years into the Great Hall and as all the students had been waiting for the Sorting Ceremony all eyes were on the doors as they walked through. All eyes followed Professor McGonagall rather than the first years because her new appearance had shocked everyone. Minerva heard the whispers of the students talking about her appearance and smirked as she reached the High Table platform. As she turned to face the students Fred and George Weasley called out from the Gryffindor table, "You are hot, Professor McGonagall!"

Minerva blushed a little, but continued and finished the Sorting Ceremony without any more catcalls or comments on her appearance. As she sat down on the right-hand side of Professor Dumbledore he whispered "Well done, I've never seen so many shocked faces in this hall in all my years at Hogwarts. You look beautiful."

"Make your welcoming speech before the students rush us for food. They've been on a train all day." Minerva smiled at Albus. Sometimes she wonders how smart he really is. He's not always very observant.

"All right, all right," Albus stood and welcomed all the students back to Hogwarts and started the feast without further adieu. He never wants to be on Minerva's bad side.


	3. Keep Your Voice Down!

Poppy Pomfrey leaned across Dumbledore to Minerva and said, "Whatever you've done I like the change. You look at least ten years younger." She's always one of the last to come back from summer vacation and Minerva has been so busy they haven't seen each other yet.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Poppy, as you're my best friend, but you must promise not to tell anyone." Minerva smiled sheepishly as Poppy nodded in agreement. "I'm in love! And I'm dating!"

"Are both with the same person?" Poppy asked cheekily. Minerva only gave her the infamous McGonagall glare since it was such a silly question. "But, who? You haven't been in love for years."

Albus Dumbledore sheepishly avoided Poppy's stare which seemed to penetrate his soul. She could get a secret out of anyone. Minerva only blushed in response. Poppy was shocked. "Oh dear Merlin, don't tell me after fifty years you two finally admitted your feelings for each other. You're impossible, Minerva! I've been telling you for years that he liked you. Damn your stubbornness." She's been so frustrated with Albus and Minerva over the years. It's been clear for a long time that they love each other and wouldn't say anything.

Minerva was shocked at Poppy's outburst. "Poppy, keep your voice down. We don't want the whole world to know about this." She almost leapt over Albus to clamp her hand over Poppy's mouth to shut her up. Poppy isn't usually so boisterous. She doesn't want everyone to know all at once.


End file.
